Asesino
by Souhatier
Summary: REESHOT. Kagome quiere descubrir al asesino de Sôta. ¿Cómo saldran las cosas si su pareja de equipo es Sesshomaru? [Retraso de Subida, ya no participa] {Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".}
1. Chapter 1

_Aloha~, hoy vengo con un mini-fic de seguramente 3 capis como máximo para un reto de 'Hazme el amor', espero y lo disfruten._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Inuyasha no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**I. Cambios**

Con la pistola en sus manos, caminaba silenciosamente con Sango cubriéndole las espaldas. Aquel asesino no se escaparía de la justicia, y mucho menos si Kagome, una de las mejores policías de la ciudad de Tokyo, estaba allí para detenerlo.

Kagome giró su cabeza hacia su compañera, que estaba decidida a cubrirle las espaldas, y sonrió. A pesar de que era más joven que ella, iba por buen camino y sería una gran policía en unos años. Quizás incluso la alcanzara a ella. Luego oyó un grito.

— ¡Kagome, cuidado! — Sango intentó empujarla pero era demasiado tarde; el asesino había disparado de lleno en una de las costillas de la pelinegra, y había huido. La mujer cayó al suelo de dolor. La bala no le atravesó, pero sí había roto algún que otro hueso, y la sangre empababa su camisa.

Sango sacó su walkie-talkie y se comunicó con la central rápidamente: — Tenemos un herido, repito, tenemos un herido... Necesitamos una ambulancia rápido. — Su voz sonaba nerviosa y difícil de entender para Kagome, que no estaba aún inconsciente lamentablemente. Gruñó al intentar moverse, pero al darse cuenta que no podía dejó que se la llevaran en una ambulancia que llegó lo más rápido posible.

_..._

Sintió un par de manos recorrer la parte lastimada de sus costillas y sintió unas ganas enormes de reírse y llorar a la vez, así que abrió los ojos, y se encontró con unos de color dorado casi irreales. Al levantarse, chocó contra su frente y emitió un quejido.

— Pstch. Mocosa, trata de tener más cuidado el levantarse. — Refunfuñó el hombre peliblanco.

Kagome frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba, y no sentía casi apenas dolor, sorprendida su boca formó una 'o'. El hombre de ojos dorados tomó una pose algo orgullosa y se levantaba.

— Prueba a caminar. — Ordenó, y la pelinegra de mala gana lo hizo. Primero se levantó de la camilla, y se ponía de pie sin mucho esfuerzo. — Ahora mueve tu cadera. — Volvió a hacer lo que le pedía. — ¿Te duele? — Preguntó sin tacto, más bien sin que le importara, como si llevara diciendo eso durante mucho tiempo.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. A decir verdad, apenas le dolía. La herida había seguramente, cicatrizado gracias a ese tipo de espalda ancha, que le caía como el culo.

Se puso las zapatillas que estaban allí y se sentó en la camilla, de nuevo.

Bostezó a la vez que decía: — ¿Y bien? ¿Me puedo ir ya? — El hombre sólo empezó a caminar hacia un cajón de la sala y sacó varios medicamentos que entregó a Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego, abrió la puerta.

— Los del FBI querían ver como estabas. — Respondió con dureza. — Querían comentarte algo sobre un cambio. No es que me importe, pero si no te lo decía me traería problemas. — Kagome se sorprendió. _¿Él también estaba en el FBI? ¡Increíble! Sería un traslado porque no lo había visto en mi vida. Da igual, ¿qué me querrán decir ahora los jefes?_

Tragó saliva y se fue por la puerta dejando a un lado los medicamentos, encontrándose con uno de los jefes mayores.

La pelinegra se acercó. — Higurashi Kagome, ¿cierto? — Asintió. — Queríamos comentarte que habrá un cambio de equipo puesto que Sango era un nivel demasiado bajo que el tuyo. Estarás con Taisho Sesshomaru. — Le dijo. Kagome se tapó la boca con las manos. _¿No será que ese tal Sesshomaru... es el tipo que me curó? _Pensó. Al ver como ese tipo salía de allí, y el jefe lo saludaba, lo supo. ¡Él sería su nuevo compañero!

Vale, no lo va a negar. Es sexy pero, parece un malcriado, arrogante, idiota, estúpido e insensible.

El jefe, se despidió con la mano y se fue, dejándolos solos.

Sesshomaru se acercó un paso a Kagome.

— Más te vale hacer bien las cosas, mocosa. No quiero acabar como tú. — La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se fue dando fuertes pisadas, lejos de ese tío, fuera del hospital. Quería llegar a su apartamento, tirarse en la cama y dormir.

_..._

Sesshomaru no se sorprendió por su actitud, es más, le pareció muy común. Siempre que abría la boca salían palabras que quería decir, pero que su madre 'adoptiva' insistió en que no dijera. De todas formas, le daba exactamente igual el que se llevara mal con Kagome, ni siquiera iba a esforzarse en caerle bien. Se encogió de hombros, como si nada, y caminó hacia la salida también.

Empezó a llover, así que cogió un paraguas antes de salir del hospital, y lo abrió. Lo que iba a ser un chapoteo terminó convirtiéndose en una fuerte lluvia que no habían predicho ese otoño. — Jodido tiempo y maldita mujer del tiempo. — Refunfuñó por lo bajo un par de insultos más hasta llegar a su coche.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró, con los ojos un poco menos roñosos al notar la calidez que irradiaba el interior del coche. Arrancó el coche y empezó a conducir, sin mucho tráfico por esa lluvia.

Antes de llegar a su bloque de apartamentos se encontró con que esa tal... Kagome, eso, estaba corriendo como una desesperada por el viento. Bufó. Si se quedaba enferma atrasaría su trabajo, y no es bueno, así que paró el coche, y abrió la ventana levemente.

— ¿Acaso quieres morir, idiota? Si no tenías un paraguas deberías haberte quedado en el hospital. — Le reprendió como si fuera su padre, y la chica le enseñó el dedo del medio. — Métete adentro, si no quieres atrasar mi trabajo por ponerte enferma.

Kagome meditó sus posibilidades de llegar a su edificio y de mala gana entró en el coche de Sesshomaru, en el otro asiento al lado de él, cerrando la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir la calidez del coche, y casi sonreía, si no estuviera con ese imbécil.

Miró hacia la calefacción. — Gracias. — Dijo entre dientes, y Sesshomaru empezó a conducir nuevamente. — ¿Seguro que quieres llevarme? Tardarás casi una hora. — Miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran casi las seis de la tarde.

Sesshomaru posó una mano en su frente, como si dijera 'idiota'. Más bien lo que dijo fue: — Deja de quejarte o te dejo en la calle. — Tragó saliva, sabía que iba enserio. — No me importa, de todas formas, tenía algo que comprar allí. — Explicó brevemente.

— Oye, emm, perdona por lo de antes. No es que no quiera trabajar contigo es solo... — Exactamente lo que acababa de negar, pero no quería llevarse mal con él. — Es solo que Sango me iba a ayudar a buscar ... algo muy importante. — Su mirada se tornó melancólica, y a cualquiera que la haya visto, debería haberle dado un vuelco al corazón. Bueno, cualquiera que no fuese Sesshomaru, a él no le dio nada.

Seguía con la vista fija en la carretera. — No es que me importe pero apuesto a que ese es el motivo por el que te uniste al FBI. — Afirmó, con la cara seria.

Kagome asintió, y empezó a hablar nuevamente.

— Eres muy bueno deduciendo cosas. — Admitió a regañadientes. — Pero al principio me uní al FBI porque me gustaba, luego... Asesinaron a Sôta. — Soltó, con los ojos aguados. — Era mi hermano pequeño. — Explicó. — Entonces me decidí a buscar al asesino y tomar la venganza por mi cuenta. Y Sango es mi mejor amiga.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. — Ya veo. — Movió la cabeza un poco para mirar por el espejo retrovisor. — No te pongas a llorar en mi coche. No quiero que se manchen los asientos de mocos. — Casi ordenó, con desagrado.

La pelinegra le gritó indignada: — ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te acabo de decir que asesinaron a mi hermano y me dices eso! — Se cruzó de brazos algo incómoda aún por la herida de las costillas.

— Eres tú la que me lo dijo sin pedírtelo. — Después de eso, todo el camino fue en silencio a veces interrumpido por el chapoteo de la constante lluvia sobre el capó del coche.

Hasta que Sesshomaru paró. — Hemos llegado. — Dijo, y abrió la puerta.

Kagome salió tras de él. — Eres un idiota, pero gracias. — Y se fue hacia la puerta del bloque de apartamentos, entrando. Sesshomaru, cuando la perdió de vista, volvió a montarse en el coche.

— Esa mocosa... — Suspiró y se frotó las sienes antes de volver a ponerse en marcha e ir hacia su casa, por fin. — No puedo creer que me de pena.

Sonó de repente su móvil, y tuvo que parar cerca de una gasolinera para poder contestar, de mal humor.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa?

— _Sesshomaru... — _Se paró por un momento la voz. — _Enfin, tenemos un nuevo caso para ti y Kagome, ven rápido._

— Como sea. — Y cortó, conduciendo hacia el puesto.

_Al final me voy a quedar sin gasolina con estos estúpidos viajes._

_..._

Cuando Kagome llegó por fin a su habitación y encendió la calefacción, fue al cuarto donde estaba una foto de su hermano pequeño, y después de rezarle, se levantó a hacerse un café.

Miró por la ventana y ya no estaba el coche de Sesshomaru allí. Realmente era un idiota, un poco agradable pero un idiota al fin y al cabo.

Rozó con la punta de sus dedos el marco donde había otra foto de ella y Sôta juntos, sonriendo.

— Te juro que voy a dar con tu asesino. — Le prometió nuevamente. — Te lo juro, hermanito. — Suspiró y sorbió el café, mirando por la ventana como las gotas de agua se deslizaban sobre el cristal.

Después de tomarse repentinamente el café de un solo trago, cogió el móvil y esperó a que la lluvia parase, que fue en media hora, más o menos, para cambiarse y salir a la calle nuevamente.

Pero alguien la llamó antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Sí?

— _Kagome, necesito que vengas rápido. Sesshomaru ya está aquí, tenemos un nuevo caso para los dos._

_— _Voy para allá. — Respondió._  
_

* * *

_Me gustaría volver a repetir que será un minific, que no tendrá más de 3 capítulos, así que a los que se ilusionen, lo siento xD_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo, como siempre, retrasándome en cumplir pedidos, oc. El segundo capítulo, el capítulo intermedio, el penúltimo. Aunque esta historia no entre en el concurso (que ya cerró), dije que la acabaría. Y aquí estoy, así que... ¡A leer!  
_

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Capítulo Intermedio**

Casualmente, seguía lloviendo en la ciudad de Tokio, así que Kagome tuvo que salir con un paraguas de metal. La brisa, ya no era una leve brisa que hacía salir sonrisas a los pervertidos que querían ver faldas levantadas, o a la gente que tenía mucho calor y esperaba abanicarse con ese suave viento. No. La brisa ahora era un tormentoso viento fuerte que, junto al fuerte chapoteo de las gotas de lluvia del cielo, de color grisáceo, casi negro debido a las nubes, convertían el clima de ese día en un infierno. Y Kagome maldecía en sus interiores el no haber pedido un taxi. Y el de no haber ahorrado para uno; tenía el dinero suficiente. No podía gastar más, ni menos. ¡Maldecía aquellos zapatos que le costaron casi 30 de sus valiosas monedas! — Menos mal que no eran de tacón... — Dijo para sí misma, con el paraguas en alto. — Agradezco al cielo que tenga este paragu-... ¿¡INUYASHA!? — Gritó, al ver cómo su mejor amigo de infancia se encontraba por allí, con el coche. — ¡Inuyasha, para! — Le hacía señas para que se detuviera. — ¡INUYASHA, COÑO! — Chilló, tanto, que Inuyasha lo oyó, y paró en seco el coche.

— ¿K-Kagome? — Preguntó retóricamente, con sorpresa de ver a la pelinegra salir con ese tiempo. — ¡Kagome, pero sube! — Le abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto, y la joven subió con velocidad, cerrando la puerta seguidamente. Se sacudió el pero, y se abrochó el cinturón. — Kagome...

La joven lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. Se había mojado los zapatos de 30 pavos que le costaron. — ¿Vas a cerrar el puto paraguas o nos vamos a quedar como los enanos en el coche? — Kagome se sonrojó de vergüenza, olvidándose del enfado y cerró el paraguas. — ¿Qué hacías con esa ventolera allí afuera? Un poco más y sales volando. — Casi ríe, pero al ver la cara de la mujer, prefirió no hacerlo. — ¿Y bien? — Esperó su respuesta. — ¡Kagome!

— ¿Eh? Ah... Inuyasha. — Suspiró, quitándose su distracción. — Me llamaron hace unos minutos, tenían un nuevo caso que resolver. — Le dijo, y el hombre peliblanco se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por casualidad... — Empezó a formular una pregunta la pelinegra, dándose cuenta de un detalle. — No serás familiar de Sesshomaru? — Terminó y el chico abre los ojos de sorpresa.

Luego tose unos momentos. — Uh, ¿Sesshomaru? No. Es mi ex-cuñado. — Contestó, después de unos minutos de pensar. Kagome se sorprende.

— ¿Estaba casado? — Casi grita del impacto de eso.

— Uhm, sí. Con mi hermana pequeña, Kikyo, pero ella ahora se ha mudado del país. — _¿En verdad Kagome no lo sabía? Pero si le asignaron a Sesshomaru como compañero... O eso me dijo Ayame. _Pensó Inuyasha. — Se separaron hará cosa de unos años, porque Kikyo lo había engañado y bueno, se quedó embarazada de una niña llamada Rin. Ahora él es padre soltero. Kikyo le ofreció a Rin cuando tuvo cinco años, que si quería viajar con ella, pero la chica le dijo que prefería quedarse con Sesshomaru, y ahí está, como tu compañero y padre soltero. — Soltó de sopetón, como si fuera una telenovela.

Kagome alzó una ceja. — Vaaya. ¿Y quién te dijo que yo era compañera de Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros. — Ayame. La mujer de tu jefe, Koga. — Kagome empezó a meditar unos momentos. Todo el mundo sabía cosas así, menos ella. ¿Por qué ella no? _¡Qué rabia! — _Sonará extraño pero Sango es la mujer de ya sabes, Miroku. Entonces Sango siempre habla con Ayame, y la pobre chica le da pena que yo no sepa nada sobre la vida de mi ex-cuñado, o será porque no sabe mantener un secreto... Pero a lo que íbamos, que me termina contando la vida de Sesshomaru. — Kagome asiente, no muy enterada de lo que dijo, y luego miró la hora.

— ¡Mierda, Koga me dijo que fuera, que era urgente! ¡Inuyasha, arranca esa chatarra de motor! — Le ordenó de una forma suave, Kagome. El chico hizo caso, y en un par de minutos estaban allí. Claro está, sobrepasando los límites de velocidad por triplicado. Kagome dejó el paraguas en el asiento, mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta. Luego coge el paraguas y lo abre. Todavía seguía la tormenta. — Gracias guapo. — Sonríe, coqueta, y le da un beso en la mejilla. Cierra la puerta del coche, y ve como en unos minutos la _chatarra_ se ha ido. Y ella tiene barro en la cara, pero bueno.

Entra por la puerta del lugar, y todos la miran sorprendido. Nunca la habían visto con barro en la cara y mucho menos con unos zapatos tan sucios. Ella era exigente con la limpieza desde la muerte de Sôta. Y nadie sabía el porqué.

Luego llega a la sala de reuniones del FBI, y el director general del FBI, Jakotsu, se sorprende porque la joven llega tarde. Por primera vez. — ¡P-pero Kagome, querida! — Se sorprende. — ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás... horrible! — Le dice, con su voz afeminada. Kagome le resta importancia con un ademán, y se sienta al lado de Sesshomaru, que gruñe al ver que se ensucia un poco de barro. — Bueno... Ya que todos estamos aquí reunidos, chicos. — Dice, algo más serio. — Quiero comunicarles algo muy importante.

Sesshomaru vuelve a gruñir, impaciente. Esperaba que no fuera una tontería. — Naraku ha vuelto.

Un hombre regordete llamado Mukotsu, que estaba bebiendo una CocaCola, la escupió velozmente al oír eso. La bebida cayó en Bankotsu, el hermano menor de los septillizos. — M-Mukotsu. — Dice, con un tic en la ceja. Y el hombre regordete se encoge de hombros. — Lo dejaré pasar... — Eso calma más al viejo. — Por ahora. — Y traga saliva el _"escupidor-de-cocacola-express". _Jakotsu los calma, bajando las manos pacíficamente.

— Naraku ha vuelto. Y eso no es malo, sino lo siguiente. — Todos asienten, estando de acuerdo en ello. — Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que vuelva a asesinar.

Sesshomaru se encoge de hombros, no era tan urgente como parecía. Todos se levantan de sus sillas, pero la voz de Jakotsu los retiene un momento. — Tiene aliados... En las calles se le ha visto con una mujer, tres niños y un adulto con una flor. Si mal no recuerdo, sus nombres eran: Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Byakuya y Akago. — La mayoría, se paralizaron. — O eso dijeron los testigos. — Añadió finalmente, para que luego todos pudieran continuar su camino. Sesshomaru y Kagome salieron por el mismo sitio.

— ¡Sesshomaru! No sabía que estabas casado. — Comentó de la nada la joven con barro, _inocentemente. _Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

— Mocosa estúpida, ¿quién te lo ha contado? — Le pregunta, casi como ordenándoselo. Kagome le enseña la lengua, y después de coger el paraguas, sigue a Sesshomaru. — ¿Qué haces, niña? — Vuelve a inquirir, al ver que lo sigue.

Kagome se encoge de hombros. — No quiero ir caminando a casa con esta terrible tormenta. — Sesshomaru suspira y enciende su coche, dejándole pasar al asiento del copiloto. Kagome sonríe victoriosa, y cierra el paraguas antes de entrar al coche. El hombre con parecido a Inuyasha pone el motor a tope, mientras conduce, extrañamente, con prudencia. Kagome se sorprende, pero se mantiene en silencio. — ¿Por qué paras aquí? Esta no es mi casa. — Sesshomaru sale del coche, cogiéndole _prestado _a Kagome el paraguas, y entra a la estancia. Minutos después, sale con una niña de pelo negro sonriente. Kagome ve cómo Sesshomaru suaviza su expresión al hablar con la niña, y la deja en la parte trasera de los asientos. Luego, vuelve a meterse en el coche. — ¿Quién es... ella?

El hombre guarda silencio. — Ella es Rin. Supongo que ya sabrás quién es por el nombre. — Responde secamente, y sigue conduciendo hasta su propia casa, para dejar a Rin allí.

Kagome sonríe. — ¡Vaya! ¿Tú eres la hija de Sesshomaru? — Pregunta con curiosidad. Nunca había visto una cosita tan linda y tierna.

— S-sí. — Dice algo tímida, y sonríe. — El señor Sesshomaru es mi padre. — La pelinegra se sorprende al ver con qué respeto trata a su progenitor.

— Yo soy la compañera de trabajo de Sessho. — Rin ríe ante el apodo. Y Sesshomaru gruñe. — Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, un placer.

* * *

Sesshomaru para bruscamente, y baja a Rin del coche con velocidad, adentrándose en el bloque de edificios. Kagome lo sigue con el paraguas, antes de coger las llaves del coche disimuladamente, y apagarlo.

— Deja de seguirme. — Le ordena, con Rin bajo un protector brazo. — Acosadora. — Dice con un deje de ironía, y abre la puerta del que era un tercer piso, puerta E. — Entra, mocosa.

Kagome bufa. — ¡Oye, es tu hija, no le hables así!

— ¿Por qué coño entras en mi casa? — Le pregunta amenazadoramente, pero Kagome le planta cara ignorándole. Una extraña pero efectiva forma. Luego, se sirve un café. Y Rin coge el chocolate caliente que estaba hecho en la mesa del salón. — Niña. — Llama a Rin. — Mocosa. — Vuelve a llamar. Al ver que la niña no respondía, la va a buscar a donde se supone que tenía que estar. — Rin. — Suaviza su tono, preocupándose. Había dejado el abrigo en casa y luego... Cesó el ruido. No había más que silencio. — Kagome. — Esta vez llama a la molesta mujer pelinegra, pero tampoco responde. Entonces oye una taza caer, y dos gritos femeninos. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, hasta que vio a la que parecía ser, una niña de cabello blanco y a un niño, saliendo por la puerta de su casa rápidamente.

_¡Kanna, rápido! Nos van a pillar_. Y dejó de oír a los niños.

Entonces vio el chocolate derramado, algo rojo. Era sangre.

Unos putos niños se habían llevado a Rin y a Kagome. Y no eran unos niños cualquiera.

Eran las mierdas de Naraku.

* * *

_Bueno, otro capítulo más y se acaba este threeshot, que espero que les esté gustando (: _

_Me alimento a base de reviews, ¡así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	3. Chapter 3

_UFF. ¡Último capítulo de mi primer threeshot! Por fin logro acabar algo. Y eso me hace sentir a gusto (: Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí el capítulo final._

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador_

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

Se tambaleó un poco cuando despertó de aquel sueño. Parecía que le pesaba la cabeza, le dolía como un infierno. Le costaba hablar, tenía los labios agrietados y secos. Oía el tintinear de una tubería rota, y parecía todo tan silencioso... Se relamió los labios, después de casi un cuarto de hora de intentar mover algo. Notaba cómo sus labios, aún agrietados, buscaban algo para beber. — A-... — Intentó hablar. — A-agu... a... — Mencionó en un susurro que nadie oyó, pero sí que hizo eco en la estancia: no había muebles.

Al intentar levantarse, cayó de nuevo al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Ahora sí que le dolía... Le dolía mucho. Las manos las tenía atadas, pero los pies no. — A-ayu... ayu... da... — Volvió a decir en un susurro bajo, pero no respondía nadie. No había abierto los ojos, así que desconocía su paradero. Le pesaban tanto, que quería dormir...

_¡BOOM!_

Y un grito se oyó hasta en la habitación donde se encontraba. Era un grito infantil, de pureza e inocencia, cargado de terror y miedo. De dolor... — S-Sôt... Sôt-a... — Logró decir, a duras penas. Y volvió a oírse otro grito. — Sôt-a... ¿E-eres... t-t-tú...? — No sabía cómo, pero había empezado a derramar un par de lágrimas. — Sôt-a... — Quería dormir. ¡Sólo quería dormir! Sôta ya no estaba... ¿De qué serviría seguir viviendo sin él? Ni siquiera la estaba viendo, no la animaba. Quería volver a sentir su olor, sus risas, quería hacerle cosquillas. Quería estar de nuevo con él. — S-Sôta... N-no m-me de... de-dejes... — Y se permitió llorar en silencio, a pesar de que le retumbara en la cabeza aquellos gritos que desconocía.

* * *

_Maldición... Unos estúpidos niños se acaban de llevar a Kagome y Rin. _Se dijo Sesshomaru, a punto de perder la paciencia. Estaba conduciendo, rápido. No sabía si ya había llegado a su destino, o si lo había pasado. Le daba igual. Recorrería el mundo por encontrar a aquella mocosa y la insolente compañera que tenía. Más o menos.

Paró en seco al ver que estaba justo llegando a su destino. Aparcó el coche, y no le importó que estuviera mojado hasta en cierto punto de sus pantalones. O que se estuviera mojando el pelo de barro. O que se muriera. ¡Al carajo morirse! Encontraría a Rin... Y a Kagome. Es cierto que apenas llevan unos días de compañeros, pero de tanto que ella le seguía, le terminó cogiendo algo de aprecio. Abrió las puertas de la estancia con fuerza y cabreo.

— Rin. Naraku. — Mencionó. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba demasiado nervioso por dentro. Quería morir si eso llega a salvar a Rin. La secretaria de Kôga, Ayame, se encontraba escribiendo un par de cosas en el ordenador. Se acercó a ella. — Ayame. — La llamó.

La joven levantó la vista, y se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru cubierto de barro. — Se-Sesshomaru... — Dijo, quitándose las gafas. — ¿Qué hace aquí? Recuerdo que usted se fue con la señorita Kagome... Pensé que estarían todos buscando a Na- — Sesshomaru la interrumpió en su charla.

Y no de una forma demasiado alegre, que digamos. — Dónde está Kôga. — Preguntó-ordenó. Era una pregunta indirecta pero muy directa. Bueno, ya me entendéis.

— Eh... Ahora mismo mi mari-quiero decir, el señor Kôga, no está disponible. Tiene una importante reunión y... — Paró en seco de hablar. Sesshomaru sabía dónde estaba, y había ido hacia allí. — ¡Sesshomaru, no puede entrar, es una reunión muy importante! — Le gritó, siguiéndole casi corriendo. Todos los que estaban por allí de descanso los miraron extrañados. — ¡Sesshomaru, por favor, vuelv-! — El peliblanco la cogió del cuello, harto de sus palabrerías.

— Mira, Ayame. — Dijo conteniendo su ira. — Como no te calles, podría matarte aquí mismo. — Amenazó. — Dime dónde coño está Kôga, o no será solo Naraku el que pague las consecuencias. — Sus ojos no tenían color, eran blancos, pero sacudió su cabeza al oír la voz de Ayame algo aterrorizada, pero seria y enfrentándole con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

— Al fi-final del pasillo... A-a la de-derecha. — Casi no podía respirar. Sesshomaru la soltó, y Ayame pudo ver en sus ojos algo de sorpresa. — Acompáñeme. — Dijo, recobrando la calma al instante. Para eso estaban las secretarias, para hacer el trabajo de una forma calmada, y sin perder la compostura. O al menos eso es lo que se hace en el FBI. — Sesshomaru, deje de mirarse las manos, y acompáñeme. — Ordenó un poco más seria. Sesshomaru salió de sus pensamientos y la siguió con una cara seria.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. Ayame abrió la puerta, y todos se sorprendieron de verla. — Aquí es. Sesshomaru solicita hablar con usted, Kôga. — Le llamó, con una voz suave y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Kôga asintió, serio, y se despide educadamente de los jefes de otros departamentos del FBI alrededor del país. Sale por la puerta, y Ayame se retira. — Con su permiso. — Se va, y deja a Sesshomaru y a Kôga solos.

Kôga mueve los hombros, algo incómodo por estar sentado tantas horas. — ¿Qué necesitas? Por si no lo sabías, era una reunión muy importante.

— Naraku ha secuestrado a Kagome. — Dice, no quiere mencionar a Rin, dado que nadie sabe que tiene una hija. — Me llamó para que le trajera un estúpido documento y la oí gritar y luego unos niños salieron por la puerta.

— No te estoy entendiendo nada, Sesshomaru. — Calmadamente, Kôga le trae una taza de café, que el peliblanco no agradece, pero se la toma. — A ver, más despacio.

Sesshomaru tiene poca paciencia, y ahora necesita de Jesucristo para no perderla. — Naraku ha secuestrado a Kagome. Bueno, sus sirvientes, esas pedazo de mierdas. — Kôga tiene una cara de horror y sorpresa. — Kagome me siguió hasta casa, y cuando le dije que se fuera, oí unos gritos y ella ya no estaba. Oí el nombre de Kanna.

Kôga no puede ocultar su asombro, y sólo atina a decir: — ¿Que qué? — Imposible. Kagome secuestrada. — ¿¡Por Naraku!? — Se altera un poco, pero luego recuerda que es un jefe al que Jakotsu eligió por su demasiada paciencia, así que se tranquiliza. — Está bien, Sesshomaru. Mandaremos una patrulla de búsqueda.

Sesshomaru se desespera todavía más. Él no entendía que Rin estaba allí. ¿¡Es que no lo entendía!? — No. Iré a buscarlas yo mismo. Dame un equipo con Sango, Miroku y Ayame. — Kôga casi suelta un grito ahogado.

— Ayame no. — Dice, serio. No piensa permitir que le pase algo a Ayame.

El peliblanco se frota las sienes. — Sabes que es una de las mejores policías que ha tenido Tokio, y Japón. Solo se hizo secretaria por ti. — Menciona, recordándoselo. Kôga duda un momento, pero acaba aceptando. Ambos estrechan las manos, mientras Sesshomaru se termina su taza de café y se va del lugar.

* * *

_Gotea, gotea, para. Gotea, gotea, para._ Así es como se entretiene Kagome en estos instantes. No sabe cuánto lleva allí. ¿Segundos, horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses, quizá? No lo sabía, pero ya no se oyen los gritos. Estaba sola, de nuevo. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería ver en dónde estaba. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo antes de estar en este lugar?

La memoria le falla, no sabe nada. Sólo recuerda a Sôta. — Sô-Sôta... — Susurra como por vigésima vez. Es lo único que la hace seguir cuerda. — Sôta... — Dice, empezando a llorar nuevamente: ya no le quedan lágrimas, ni sal. Se deshidrata, necesita agua. Tiene mucha sed. — A-ag-gu-gua... — Tartamudea. Ha entrado una corriente de aire de quién sabe dónde, y empiezan los gritos. Poco a poco, la voz se disipa... Poco a poco...

— _¿¡Dónde está Sesshomaru!? ¿¡Qué es lo que sabe sobre nosotros!?_

_— ¡Y-yo n-n-no... l-les di-dir-diré na-nada! — _Tartamudea una voz. ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre?

**FLASHBACK**

_— Su nuevo compañero será el señor Taisho Sesshomaru._

_— El señor Sesshomaru es mi padre.  
_

_— ... Pero la chica dijo que prefería quedarse con Sesshomaru, y ahí está, de padre soltero.  
_

_— No te pongas a llorar en mi coche. No quiero que se manchen los asientos de mocos.  
_

_— Eres un imbécil, pero gracias.  
_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru..._ — ¡Se-Sesshomaru! — Grita, acordándose del nombre. Sesshomaru era su compañero. Y su amigo.

Se acaba de acordar de qué hacía aquí, y lo peor de todo: quién era la que gritaba en estos instantes.

— ¡Rin! — Y abrió los ojos. No podía permitir que maltrataran a una niña sólo porque sea la más cercana a Sesshomaru. — ¡Rin! — Vuelve a gritar su nombre. Se intenta levantar, y cae. Pero lo vuelve a intentar, una y otra y otra vez, hasta conseguir equilibrio en sus pies.

Avanza un paso, y luego otro. — ¡Rin! — Grita otra vez, e intenta abrir la puerta. Era de metal, y tenía algo afilado al final. Se frota las cuerdas de sus manos contra eso, logrando cortarlas. Intenta abrir la puerta... Pero luego recuerda que tiene un cuchillo afilado en el pantalón —siempre lo tiene ahí por emergencias—, y lo saca de ahí. Empieza a abrir el pomo con ello, pero oye unos pasos y unas voces que se acercan. Se le cae el cuchillo, y abren la puerta.

Es Byakuya.

* * *

Sango titubea ante las palabras de Sesshomaru, que nunca lo había visto tan desesperado. — ¿No hay ninguna razón más, como para querer salvar a Kagome? — Intenta sonsacarle información, pero no funciona. Sesshomaru sigue conduciendo, mientras Sango habla con Miroku, quien intenta calmarla. Ayame sólo se mantiene en silencio.

Sesshomaru para el coche, y abre la puerta. No ha sacado las llaves, eso significa que volverá pronto.

Empieza a caminar a paso rápido, hasta llegar a un bloque de edificios amarronado, bastante amplio y con muchas ventanas y balcones. Era tan alto que no se podía ver el final del edificio. Se acerca a la puerta principal, y mira el portero, buscando el número de piso 3-B. Lo toca, y alguien responde. — _¿Qué pasa?_

— Soy Sesshomaru. — Gruñe, ante la respuesta de Inuyasha al tocar el portero. — Baja. — Ordena, e Inuyasha rechista un poco pero hace caso y cuelga el portero: Sesshomaru nunca llama a noser que sea realmente importante. Tanto como para llegar a buscar la ayuda de su ex-cuñado.

En unos pocos minutos, Inuyasha baja, y Sesshomaru le explica la situación, esta vez sin omitir a Rin.

— ¿¡QU-QUÉ!? — Se alarma bastante. — ¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué no hiciste nada, estúpido!? ¡Han secuestrado a mi sobrina y a Kagome! — Sesshomaru no es capaz de insultarle, como habitualmente hace, e Inuyasha comprende lo importante que es encontrar a ambas, principalmente a su hija, claro. Pero sabe que Kagome ha logrado penetrar su coraza y lograrse un huequito, por más pequeño que sea, en su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, es su compañera de trabajo, y amiga de su hija.

Inuyasha se mete en el asiento del copiloto, y Sesshomaru arranca el coche nuevamente; sin rumbo.

— ¿A dónde iremos a buscarlas? — Pregunta Ayame, por fin. Después de un rato de estar en silencio, quiere saber a dónde se dirigen. Kagome le agradaba mucho, por no decir que era una de sus amigas más importantes, a pesar de que en el pasado tenía celos de ella por Kôga.

— Iremos a buscar a Naraku. Sé dónde está, y vamos a apresarlo. — Dice serio, demasiado serio. Ayame traga saliva, y se le forma un nudo en la garganta. —Yo... — Sesshomaru titubea. Era demasiado para él. — Naraku era mi socio, tiempo atrás. — No sabe porqué se explica, pero siente que debe hacerlo, es demasiado. — Sé los lugares donde suele habitar, pero no sabía que tenía una nueva banda. — Aclara el malentendido.

Ayame y Sango casi gritan de la sorpresa, sin embargo, Miroku es quien menos se sorprende. Se esperaba todo de Sesshomaru, y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Kagome hablaba de él cuando aún no eran compañeros. Le decía que tenía un aura de misterio a su alrededor.

— Kagome... — Susurra Sango. — ¡Más rápido, Sesshomaru! ¡Tenemos que llegar a encontrar a Kagome!

— Lo sé, mocosa. — Rechista. — Tenemos menos de 24 horas, Naraku no tardará en mandar a uno de sus esbirros a atacarlas... A ella. — Por un instante, piensa que le descubrirían, pero no es así. _Demasiado idiotas_, piensa en su interior.

* * *

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. — Dice Byakuya, observando a Kagome. — Pero qué buen cuerpo hay aquí... — Su lengua filosa parece que recorre el cuerpo y las curvas de Kagome, quien está asustada. — Mira, chica, si no fuera porque Naraku te quiere muerta, te follaría aquí mismo. — Sonríe lascivamente y detrás de él se encuentra una inconsciente y gravemente herida, Rin. La lanza contra el suelo, y Kagome logra evitar que Rin caiga a las duras y frías baldosas. — Bueno, parece que no ha querido hablar. Lástima que sea el intercambio para que se entregue Sesshomaru. En una hora pasaremos por ti, ricura. — Vuelve a sonreír, y cierra la puerta.

A Kagome se le aguan los ojos, mientras mira el cuerpo de Rin. — Pequeña... — Susurra, y la abraza. — Resiste, Rin. Sesshomaru vendrá a salvarnos... — Traga saliva, insegura. — Lo sé... — Y empieza a llorar.

* * *

_1 hora,_ _34 minutos después._

— ¡Sesshomaru, dijiste que sabías dónde está Naraku! — Tiene una gotita de sudor en la frente, y unas venas se le marcan debido a la presión. Aparca paralelamente el coche y bajan todos. Guarda las llaves y empieza a caminar hacia el bar de enfrente. — Pues sí que estaba lejos. — Termina de decir Miroku, quien era el que había acusado a Sesshomaru.

El peliblanco entra al bar, y todos se sorprenden. Enseña su placa. — Dónde está Naraku. — Dice fríamente, y el camarero, que limpiaba los vasos, señala a donde se encontraba el ser lascivo y cruel. Éste le enseña la lengua, afilada como una serpiente, y Sesshomaru se acerca a él. Intenta controlar su ira. — Quedas detenido... No tienes derecho a guardar silencio. — _Y púdrete_, pero eso prefirió dejarlo en sus pensamientos. Naraku no opone resistencia, parece que tiene un plan.

— ¿Qué miráis, estúpidos? — Pregunta Sesshomaru, todos, absolutamente todos, se quedan paralizados, pero pronto vuelven a sus cosas. — Vamos, idiotas, a comisaría. — Ordena, y todos se dirigen hacia la comisaría, que queda unas tres manzanas más allá.

* * *

_2 horas, 12 minutos después._

— ¡Os he dicho que n-no sé n-nada! — Grita Kagome, y vuelve a chillar de dolor.

— Vamos, preciosura, quiero disfrutar de ese cuerpo antes de matarte, no lo hagas más difícil.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Kagome.

— ¿Q-qué que... queréis de m-mí? — Dice, lloriqueando, y Byakuya sonríe de nuevo, lascivo y cruel.

— Queremos que nos digas dónde está Sesshomaru.

— ¿P-para qué? — Y chilla nuevamente.

— Él es nuestro antiguo socio. Eso nos explicó Naraku, y es muy importante. Gracias a él Naraku consiguió mucho dinero, pero después de que se casó con la zorra de Kikyo y tuvo una hija, él cambió, y nos dejó. Naraku quiere recuperarlo, pero no sabe dónde habita frecuentemente. Mantiene un perfil bajo, y sólo sabemos dónde vive, a duras penas. — Explica, y vuelve a quemarla con el carbón que se encontraba en la chimenea. Grita de dolor.

Grita, y grita. Llenando de placer los oídos de Byakuya. — ¡N-no m-más...! ¡AAH! — Grita nuevamente. _Sesshomaru... _Piensa. Él es su única salvación.

* * *

_4 horas, 1 minuto después._

Kôga suspira, derrotado. Llevaban casi 3 horas intentando hacer hablar a Naraku, pero no funcionaba. Quería hablar con Sesshomaru, pero quería que fuera en privado. — Oh, vamos. — Tantea sus dedos por el cristal que lo separa de la sala de interrogación. Vuelve a suspirar y se rinde. — Dejémoslos solos.

Todos se retiran, y Sesshomaru y Naraku quedan solos, en la sala de interrogación.

— Dónde están. — Dice, con una voz helada. Sus ojos no tenían color.

Naraku escupe, notando que todos se habían ido. — No llegarás a tiempo... Byakuya estará a punto de matar a Kagome, y no tardará en ir a por Rin. — Sesshomaru se tensa al oír aquello. — Pero está bien, se ve que has sufrido demasiado. — Su sonrisa asquerosa apestaba a marihuanna. — Están en la calle 15, a veinte manzanas de aquí. Es demasiado tarde... Ni en coche llegarás a tiempo. — Se ríe, y Sesshomaru se levanta. Sale de la sala, y va a buscar a Kôga.

— Mételo en una prisión, y que se pudra. — Kôga sabe que tiene que actuar ahora, y va hacia donde está Naraku. Sesshomaru, en cambio, va corriendo hacia donde dijo Naraku. El coche estaba demasiado lejos, tenía que correr.

Estaba corriendo, y curiosamente empezó a llover otra vez. Escupe en el suelo el agua y sigue corriendo. Tiene que llegar a tiempo, maldita sea.

* * *

_4 horas, 54 minutos después._

Byukuya, cansado de que Kagome se niegue a hablar, suspira. — Bien. Me has quitado las ganas de probar ese cuerpo, tendré que matarte. — Se le ocurre una idea. — Pero antes... ¿No era Sôta tu hermano?

Kagome se tensa, se queda petrificada, paralizada. No puede hablar.

— Oh, sí que lo era. — Confirma él mismo. — Pues él... Aunque no lo creas, cayó en las drogas.

Kagome vuelve a petrificarse, aún más. Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermanito tenía 14 años cuando empezó a comportarse raro, llegaba más tarde de las 11 a casa, y con los ojos rojos, pero siempre pensó que era debido a que se la pasaba estudiando... Le habló mal algunas veces, incluso la amenazó, pero ella creía que era por la adolescencia. Su madre había muerto en ese lapso de tiempo, y sabía que Sôta lo estaba pasando mal, pero... ¿Drogarse?

— Sí. Fue Naraku quien lo incitó. — Se ríe al ver la cara de Kagome. — Pero poco tiempo después, Sôta se fue alejando, será porque sabía que hacía mal. Entonces ... Alguien tuvo que matarlo.

**Flashback**

_Sôta llegaba tarde a casa, como por enésima vez. — Kagome... — Dice, y su hermana lo abraza fuertemente, apretándolo contra sí misma. — Kagome, lo siento. — Empieza a llorar, y la abraza. No quiere soltarla. — Yo... He hecho algo muy malo. Lo siento, Kagome. Perdón, perdón._

_— Tranquilo, Sôta. — Intenta mantener la calma. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan mal. — Mañana... Cuéntamelo. Sôta, necesitas descansar.  
_

_El chico asiente, y Kagome le sonríe. Sôta la abraza, y se quedan así por un buen tiempo hasta que el chico se queda dormido.  
_

**Fin** **Flashback**

Un día después, Kagome lo encontró sin vida en el baño. Vivía en un primer piso, así que alguien entró y lo había asesinado.

Byakuya niega con el dedo índice. — No lo asesinaron, querida. Se suicidó. — Abre los ojos, la mencionada. — Naraku fue a su casa esa noche, y Sôta se reunió con él. Después de una charla, Naraku le dice que como lo delate, te asesinaría. — La chica empieza a llorar en silencio. — Sôta le dice que eso no sucedería nunca, y al día siguiente, estaba en el baño muerto. Naraku fue a fijarse que en verdad no le contó nada a Kagome, y encontró una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_Para Naraku._

_Eres un hijo de puta, pero bien. No pude soportar la carga, le haría daño a mi hermana si siguiera con ella. Pensaría que es culpa suya. Y nunca podría dejar de estar así de mal, he caído en el mundo de las drogas, y sé que no voy a poder superarlo. Ésta era la única forma, por el bien de Kagome. Así no tendría que cuidar de un drogadicto como yo... Aléjate de ella. Y llévate la nota._

— Y se suicidó. Naraku se llevó la nota, como decía en la carta. — Kagome se tapó los ojos con sus manos quemadas. — Pero bien, ahora que sabes esto, tendré que matarte. — Cogió el cuchillo de Kagome, y lo alzó. — _Sesshomaru... Rin... Sango... Miroku... Lo siento. _Se dijo a sí misma, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

— ¿Me creías tan gilipollas como para no llegar a tiempo? — Preguntó con ironía Sesshomaru, y Byakuya, de tal sorpresa, cayó al suelo. Estaba desangrándose. Sesshomaru se giró a Kagome. — Dónde está Rin. — Kagome se encuentra mal, pero lo entiende, y señala la puerta.

Sesshomaru suelta un grito ahogado al verla. Nunca pensó que estaría en ese estado. Coge a Rin entre sus brazos, y Kagome, con lo que puede, llama a la ambulancia.

— Yo... L-Lo siento. — Kagome agacha la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero el peliblanco la ignora, hasta llegar a la salida del lugar.

La ambulancia llega, y los paramédicos se van con Rin. Después de unos minutos, le comunican a Sesshomaru que está estable. — En unos minutos nos iremos, puede ir a ver a esa señorita de mientras. La policía querrá hacerle unas preguntas, y tendrá que calmarla.

Kagome es atendida por una enfermera, y Sesshomaru va a verla, como indica un paramédico. La chica lo abraza, y se desliza al suelo. Sesshomaru piensa que después de lo que ha sufrido por él, debería dejar que lloriqueara sobre su chaqueta, y que la llenase de mocos.

Se sienta en el suelo con ella, que sigue llorando. — Sôta se ... Se suicidó p-por mí. — Habla entrecortadamente, y el hombre la sigue escuchado. — Lo siento... Es mi culpa... T-todo es mi culpa...

— Rin está bien. — Le dice, y Kagome sonríe un poco.

— El... El asesino de Sôta fue él mismo... — Sesshomaru se levanta.

— Deja de llenarme de mocos. Iré con Rin en la ambulancia. — Le anuncia, y Kagome asiente, quitándose las lágrimas. Se queda sola unos instantes, pero sonríe aliviada.

_Gracias, Sôta. Gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Lo siento por ser una mala hermana... Pero gracias. _Se quita un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas. _Gracias, Sesshomaru. Sin ti... No hubiera descubierto al asesino._

* * *

_OK. No sé si es lo que esperaban, pero a mi parecer, ha quedado genial. Y creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito xD En fin, ha finalizado el threeshot, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer!_


End file.
